Maria's First Date
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: Sequel of Maria's little Dark Arm. Shadow and Maria are finally going out on a date. Sonic and the others are planning to make sure their date going well without a hitch, but ends up becoming the hitch. Will Shadow and Maria have a night out together without any interruption?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Sleepover of Love

At a cold clear night in Mobius, Maria is having a sleepover with some of her friends. Amy, Cream and Cheese, and Rouge are the only ones who have come while everyone else are busy. Little Jay the small Dark Arm is sitting on Maria's lap while Cheese does the same with Cream. Right now, they are playing a game of Truth or Dare. Amy is the next be asked by Rouge.

"Alright Amy, truth or dare?" Rouge asks.

"I think I'll have to go with a dare," Amy says.

"A dare you says. So what should I do…" Rouge says with a smirk.

"Try not to do a dare that might end up getting us into trouble," Maria says.

"Aww, but where's the fun in that," Rouge replies.

Cream says, "Maybe you can do something simple."

"That chance. I dare you Amy, to prank call Vector and the Chaotix," Rouge says.

Cream and Maria begin laughing while Amy blushes.

She picks up the phone, and says, "I'll do it."

Amy begins to dial on the phone and waits for Vector or any of the Chaotix to answer.

The phone answers, "Hello this is Charmmy from the Chaotix Detective Agency, may I help you?"

"Yeah. I'm calling to regard the fifty pizzas you order where you will like me to deliver it at," Amy says in a squeaky voice.

"Huh? I don't remember ordering fifty pizzas?" Charmmy says, looking confused.

"Really cause I seem to see that you have ordered fifty orders of combination pizzas," Amy says.

"What?! I don't even like combination," Charmmy says, sounding freaked.

"Then why did you order fifty combination pizzas?" Amy asks.

"We didn't even order that many pizzas! We didn't even order pizzas at all!" Charmmy panics.

Suddenly Vectors screams from the phone, "Charmmy, what in the world are you screaming about!"

"I got call from someone saying we order fifty combination pizzas," Charmmy says.

"What?! Who can eat that many pizzas?! We're not throwing a party or anything!" Vector shouts.

"Maybe it's a prank," Espio says, coming in the line.

Espio asks, "Who is this, and don't think on trying to avoid it."

Amy nervously laughs, "Um, sorry Espio. Rouge dared me to prank call you."

"That's all. I thought you really are going to give us fifty pizzas. I mean, not even I can eat that many pizzas," Vector says.

Charmmy sighs, "What a relief."

"Again, sorry about that. It was supposed to be a funny joke," Amy says, embarrassedly.

"Don't worry, no harm seems to be done now that we know that it's a prank," Espio says.

"Well uh, don't let it happen again. At least make it so I don't end up eating a lot of food," Vector says.

"Right. Goodnight," Amy says. Then hangs up the phone.

Just then, Rouge, Maria, Cream, and Cheese start laughing.

Amy face turns red, "That's not funny, I almost got in trouble with them."

"But they know that it's a prank so there's no harm done," Rouge says.

"Yeah. but promise never to prank call anyone, alright?" Amy says.

"Promise," Rouge answers.

Cream says, "I think it's Amy's turn to ask Maria."

"Alright Maria, truth or dare?" Amy asks.

"Hmm, I think I'll go with truth," Maria answers.

"Truth huh… Maria do you like Shadow?" Amy asks.

"Of course i do Amy, he's my best friend in the whole world," Maria happily says.

Amy shakes her head, "No. You you like like Shadow."

"Um like like Shadow?" Maria asks, feeling her cheeks turning red.

"Well, do you?" Rouge asks with a smirk.

The three girls, Chao, and Dark Arm continue to stare at her with curiosity.

Maria tries to answers, "Well… um… you see… the truth is…"

Maria closes her eyes as her cheeks are on fire and can't seem to pick up a single word.

She manages to calm down, "To be honest, I do love Shadow… more than anything."

"How so?" Cream asks.

"Well, he and I have been together in the ARK for a long time. When we came back together, I was so happy to be in the planet with him and make some new friends. Like you guys. Shadow always make everything in my life more memorable than i could ever dream of," Maria says.

"That's very sweet," Amy says.

"Yes," Maria says.

She sighs sadly, "But I don't know if he feels the same way about me."

"You're kidding right?" Rouge asks.

Maria looks at Rouge, "Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean, you think Shadow doesn't feel the same way. It sound like it's the opposite of what really happen," Rouge says.

"You really think so?" Maria asks.

"I know so. I doubt the times that he has received his memory back multiple times, you're always the first thing to come to his mind. Shadow even tried to destroy the planet just to avenge you. He also been trying to live up to his promise to you about protecting the planet. I think that shows how much devotion he has for you," Rouge says.

"Oh… oh… my," Maria says, cheeks turning red.

"Yeah. It has to be so sweet like in a fairytale. Remember when Shadow came to your rescue when the Zet and Eclipse show up. He's been wanting to give them a strong hard punch at the time," Amy says.

"Yes, but I don't want him to hurt anyone," Maria says.

"Honey, there's nothing wrong with a little violence. Of course, Shadow can be rather stubborn sometimes," Rouge says.

Cream asks, "Maria, have you ever went out with Shadow?"

"Um no. I uh, never been on a date before. So no, Shadow never asked me," Maria answers.

"He never asked you?" Amy asks.

"No," Maria answers.

"I'm surprised to hear it. I figure Shadow would have asked you on a date a long time ago," Amy says.

"I think it will be nice that you and Shadow have some quality time together. Like going to see a show, going out to dinner, or dancing. It would be so romantic," Cream happily says.

"Well um, I never really thought about going out on a date. Especially since I've been on ARK most of my life. I wouldn't even know what to do with Shadow," Maria says.

"Maria, Shadow is the one who makes the plans for a date, not you. Sonic took my out on a date before," Amy says.

Rouge whispers to Amy, "More like Amy forced him to take her out."

Maria and Rouge giggle covering their mouths.

Amy sternly says, "I heard that!"

"We're sorry Amy," Maria says.

Amy sighs, "As for Shadow, Maria. We'll help you snag him. After all, what are friends for."

In the living room of Tails Workshop, Tails, Sonic, Knuckles, are having a night together to. More like a guys night. They are sitting at the television watching a fun game, and are having popcorn and other snacks.

"Alright, this was the great idea to have guys night while the girls are having their own night," Sonic says.

"I just thought we can rest and relax after having to deal with Eggman and his badniks," Tails says.

"You can say that again," Knuckles says.

"To be honest, Tails and I were worried that you wouldn't come," Sonic says.

"Why you say that?" Knuckles asks.

"Because you always watch over the Master Emerald day in and day out. You even sleep by it," Sonic says.

"It's my job as guardian to protect it. Besides, Rouge is with Maria at her house and Eggman actually has a broken arm so he can't do much. And also… Julie-Su thinks I should get a break and said she will take over," Knuckles says.

"That's nice of her," Tails says.

"Yeah. Too bad the others can't come," Sonic says.

"Well Antoine is one vacation with Bunnie, Sally is visiting her brother, and Rotor is working on new inventions," Tails says.

"True. But you know, there is someone who isn't having much fun with us," Sonic says.

The three boys turn their heads to see Shadow sitting on one of the chairs with his eyes closed and his arms and legs crossed.

Sonic calls out, "Hey Faker, quit sitting there and watch the game with us."

Shadow ignores him, and lets out a sigh.

"Sonic, you think something wrong with him?" Tails asks.

"Obviously, he's been sitting on the chair while we're having fun," Sonic says.

"What do you think is up with him? We invited him to come… thanks to Maria, and he isn't going to hang out with us or even talk to us," Knuckles says.

Sonic gets up from the chair, "I know what will cheer him up."

He then walks to Shadow. Sonic sits on the couch next to him.

"What's up Shaz?" Sonic asks.

"I thought I told you about that stupid nickname," Shadow groans.

"You know that isn't going to stop me from calling you that," Sonic smiles.

Shadow sighs, "Whatever."

Confused Sonic asks, "Alright, what's wrong?"

"It doesn't concern you blue," Shadow says.

"Come on Shadow, it's not going to make you better if you don't say something," Sonic says.

"And why should I tell you, Faker?" Shadow asks.

"Because you know that I'm one stubborn Hedgehog," Sonic says.

Shadow sighs, "Fine I'll tell you, but this has to be between us, got it."

"My lips are sealed. Mind if the others listen?" Sonic says.

"Fine," Shadow says.

Tails and Knuckles sit by Shadow. The three are now looking at Shadow.

Much he doesn't want to Shadow says, "As you all know that Maria has been on the planet for almost a year now, and, I want to do something for her."

"You mean like, take her out?" Sonic asks.

"Yes," Shadow answers.

"Wow! It's about time you start talking about taking Maria out on a date," Sonic says.

"It's just hanging out together. Not a date," Shadow says.

"Whatever you say. But still, why haven't you asked her out? I'm sure Maria would like to go with you," Knuckles asks.

"Well I don't really know where to take her, and what if she says no?" Shadow answers.

"I think Maria would like to go somewhere with you. She's mostly happy when you're around," Tails says.

"Still, you should ask her out to dinner or a show," Sonic says.

Shadow sighs, "I don't know."

"You wouldn't know unless you try," Sonic says.

"You should go for it," Knuckles says.

"Yeah. Maria would love it if you take her out somewhere. She'll be happy as long as you're with her," Tails says.

Shadow stops to think about it. He really wants to take Maria out on a date, but doesn't want to admit it. As much as he admits, he is worried that Maria won't accept his proposal, but won't know unless he actually try.

"Fine. I'll ask her tomorrow," Shadow says.

Sonic hits him on the back, "That's the spirit. Now let's finish watching the game."

Sonic Tails and Knuckles sit back to where they are and continue watching the game. Shadow sighs as he shakes his head with an annoyed look. However, he is planning on asking Maria to go out with him, and hopes that nothing will go wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Getting Ready for Date

A few days later, Shadow is laying down on his bed deep in thought about what Sonic and the boys say. He really wants to ask Maria out on a date, but worries that she might not accept or might not be ready. He looks at the phone for the longest time, trying to figure out what he should do.

Shadow sighs, "Might as well get this over with. The guys are annoying."

Shadow picks up the phone and presses Maria's name on the screen. He then puts the phone to his ear and hears it ring.

"I really hope you pick up," Shadow says in thought.

In her own bedroom and reading a book to little Jay, Maria is telling the little Dark Arm a story.

"It's a really relaxing afternoon to read a book," Maria says.

Suddenly, she hears the phone ringing. She puts the bookmark in the book, and puts it on the bec. She then picks the phone to see who it is.

She answers the phone, "Hello Maria's residence."

"Hello Maria," Shadow's voice comes up.

"Oh hi Shadow, how are you doing?" Maria asks withy her cheeks turning red.

"I'm fine, uh, how have you been doing?" Shadow asks, feeling a bit flustered.

"I'm fine," Maria answers, feeling a little shy.

Shadoe says, "Uh listen, if you're free this saturday, will you uh, like to hang out together. Maybe go out to dinner or something."

Maria becomes speechless and blushes like crazy.

"Hello? Maria? Are you there?" Shadow asks, sounding confused.

"Um yeah… I mean yeah. I would love to go out to dinner with you," Maria says.

"Cool. I'll see you this saturday around six. I'll pick you up at your place," Shadow says.

Maria smiles, "Sounds good."

"Great. See you then," Shadow says.

They both hang up the phone and can't hear each other.

With Shadow not hearing anything, Maria lets out a scream with glee. She then dials a different number in excitement.

When the phone rings and picks up, Amy's voice picks up, "Hi Maria how are you…"

But Maria screams with glee, "I have a date with Shadow!"

"Well, that sounds wonderful," Amy replies.

Rouge who is also with Amy in her home asks, "What's up?"

"Shadow has just asked Maria out on a date," Amy says.

"Finally, I thought he never ask," Rouge comments with a smirk.

Maria shyly asks on the phone, "Yeah. Um, listen guys, I'm going to need a little help. I never been on a date before and uh, I like to wear something nice."

"Well, I think it's a great idea for us to do some shopping," Amy says.

Then asks the bat, "You wanna come."

"Thought you never asked," Rouge says.

Not long, Maria, Rouge and Amy are at the shopping mall at future city looking for nice clothes for Maria to wear. Amy and Rouge are looking for as many clothes, make up, and jewelry as they can.

"Um guys, I do need help finding clothes, but I think you're going a little overboard," Maria shyly says.

"Why you say that?" Amy asks.

"Uh, I don't think I can hold these clothes anymore," Maria say, and is actually holding a lot of clothes, jewels, and make up in her arms.

Then she falls over on her back. Amy and Rouge look at Maria with guilty looks on their faces.

"Uh how about we just choice a few things that suits her?" Rouge asks.

"Agree," Rouge says.

After getting the stuff of of Maria, the girls make small selections, and make their way to the fitting room. Rouge and amy watch as Maria put on different variety of clothes and jewels. Many of them seems wrong, and some are either too big or too small on her.

Finally, Maria comes out and the two girls are amazed.

"Hmm, I think we have a perfect match," Rouge smirks.

"You look beautiful," Amy says.

Maria is wearing a light blue dress with no sleeves, and a dark blue blouse jacket that is tied with a white belt. She is wearing a black choker with a gold medal on it, gold wristbands, and blue hairband with a white flower on it that makes a small ponytail on the back of her hair. She also has a small white purse in her hand.

"You really think so?" Maria asks with her cheeks slightly blush.

"Girl, you look nice. I think you can win any boys' heart," Rouge says.

"You look lovely. And I know the right makeup that will go along with your dress," Amy happily says.

Maria giggles, "Thank you."

After purchasing the dress, accessories, and make up, the girls decide to stop at a cake shop for a snack.

"So Maria, you have any idea where Shadow will be taking you?" Amy asks.

"I don't know. I haven't been here for very long so I don't know many nice places to eat," Maria answers.

"That's true. Shadow and I have been places thanks to G.U.N missions, so he might have a place in mind," Rouge says.

"I guess so. Rouge, can I ask you something?" Maria asks.

"What is it?" Rouge asks.

"Well, I know I said that I've known Shadow for a long time, but I also notice some changes in Shadow. I do like to get to know him better, but I'm worried to ask about thing that has happened while I was gone," Maria says.

"Like what?" Amy asks.

"Well. I didn't want to make him uncomfortable, but I wonder about this Eclipse character. He called Shadow is brother, and shadow doesn't seem to like him that much. Shadow didn't seem to tell much about him or his relationship with him," Maria says.

"You shouldn't worry Maria, Eclipse is gone for the time being. And well, let's just say he and Shadow have a troubling experience with each other and now they want each other dead," Rouge says.

Maria gulps in reply.

Rouge smiles, "Hey, that happened a long time ago, so don't worry about it and think about your date with Shadow. And no more talking about it okay."

"Um okay," Maria replies.

After the shopping spree and having cake, Maria is back at home in her bed. She is having trouble sleeping. She can't stop but think about the special time she will have with Shadow. But part of her is concern about asking Shadow so many questions about his past.

Maria sighs, "Shadow, what did happened after I was gone? And how could what happened a long time ago changed Shadoe so much?"

Maria then closes her eyes and head off to sleep for the night. By this Saturday, Maria will be on her first date with Shadow. She can hardly wait.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Spying on the Date

In the late evening, Shadow is riding his motorcycle to Maria's house. He is also wearing a black jacket and sunglasses which is Sonic's idea. Shadow sighs and hope his night out with Maria will go on without a hitch.

Finally, Shadow reaches to the front of Maria's home. He parks the motor bike and walk to the front door. Once he is at the front door, he sighs and begins to get a bit of cold feet. Usually, it's impossible for him to get nervous, but this is Maria so he wants the night with her to be perfect.

He knocks on the door, and the doors open to reveal Maria's head.

Maria smiles, "Hello Shadow."

"Hey Maria, great to see you," Shadow says.

"I'm glad to see you too. I already drop Jay off at Cream's house and she is happy to play with Cheese" Maria happily says.

Shadow asks, "Good to know. You're ready to go?"

"Yes," Maira.

Maria walks out of the house and locks the door. She turns to face Shadow in her new clothes. Shadow can't help but blush. He never see Maria this beautiful.

"You look nice," Shadow says.

Maria blushes a little, "Thanks."

Shadow and Maria walks to the motorcycle, and are holding each other's hand.

Maria is amazed to see it, "You… have a bike?!"

"Yeah," Shadow says.

"It looks so amazing. Where you get it?" Maria asks in excitement.

"It's required as a G.U.N team to gave one," Shadow answers.

"And you're able to customized it," Maria says, noticing the red marking.

Shadow shows a smile on his face, "I really like that bike."

Mara giggles, "Is this our ride for the night?"

"It is," Shadow answers.

"Sounds fun. I never ride on a motorcycle before," Maria says.

Shadow is the first to get on and start the bike. Maria sits behind him and wraps her arm around his waist.

"You're ready?" Shadow asks.

Maria nods her head with a smile.

Then Shadow drives the motorcycle away from the house. It's officially the start of Maria and Shadow's first date together.

Coming out of the bushes are Rouge, Amy, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles. Everyone smile to see the two hedgehogs are heading out together. All except Knuckles, he is holding a disapproved look on his face.

"I don't like this guys," Knuckles says.

"What's not to like? Shadow and Maria are going on their first date and we need to be sure it goes well without any problems," Amy says.

"Yeah. Plus, I like to see how Shadow is going to pull this off," Sonic says.

Knuckles sternly says, "I think this is a bad idea. Shadow is going to get mad at us if he caught us spying on them."

"What's the worse he can do?" Sonic asks, not paying attention.

"I can name a lot of things," Knuckles says.

Rouge smirks, "Come on Knuckles, as their friends it's up to us to be sure they have a good night together without trouble coming their way. Plus, we need to be sure they don't get too romantic."

"As much as I hate to say this, she's right. There are a few who might cause trouble for Shadow and Maria," Tails says.

"Eggman is not able to do much because of Sonic," Knuckles says.

"It was an accident," Sonic says.

Amy comes out of the bushes, "Come on, we don't wanna lose them."

"Fine," Knuckles says with a sigh.

Sonic holds Amy and uses his super speed to run super fast. Everyone else fly in the air to catch up to the two hedgehogs in the motorcycle.

Shadow and Maria drives on the motorbike until they reach to Future City. Since it's night, all the colorful lights in the city are shining bright. Maria smiles to see so many lights and the citizens are either walking on the sidewalk or driving in the street.

Maria asks, "So Shadow, where are we going?"

"You'll see,"Shadow says.

Shadow turns left at the street light that is green. Sneaking around, Sonic and the others continue to follow Shadow and Maria from a safe distance so they won't be noticed.

Finally, Shadow and Maria turn to a parking lot and stop at a motorbike parking section. Shadow first gets off of the bike. Then he helps Maria down.

"Thank you," Maria happily says.

The two then take each other's hand and walk to their destination. As they walk away from the bike to their destination, Sonic and the others secretly peek out from behind one of the cars. They look to see where Shadow and Maria are going.

They see a building with roller skates made of colorful lights. The sign reads. 'Skate Back and Forward.' Many people are also going in as well.

"A skating rink? That's the best Shadow can come up with," Sonic asks, disappointed.

"Get a clue Sonic, 'Skate Back and Forward' is a brand new skating rink that gotten pretty popular, and has good food there," Rouge says.

"Yeah. I wanted to come here sometime with you Sonic," Amy says.

"Well, I guess skating will be fun. Let's go inside and keep an eye on the two love birds," Sonic says.

Sonic and the others hurry inside to spy on Shadow and Maria's night out together. They hope their date will go well, even if they're going to make it good.

In the skating rink, many of the citizens are either eating food, skating in the rink, playing in the arcade, or simply talking among themselves.

Maria says in amazement, "Wow! This place looks great. I never been to a skating rink before."

"Glad you like it. After we get something to eat. I'm going to teach you how yo skate," Shadow says.

Maria blushes, "Oh, um, I never skated before."

"Don't worry, I'm going to teach you. I have skated before," Shadow says.

"Shadow, your rocket shoes doesn't even have wheels on them," Maria says, and giggles.

"Hmph, shows how much you know," Shadow remarks with a smirk.

"You can really skate?" Maria asks.

"Yes," Shadow answers.

Maria giggles, "That's something I like to see."

Shadow and Maria walk to the food court to get some lunch. Sonic and the others watch to see the two going to get something to eat.

"Well, it looks like the two are not having any trouble with this date. Now can we leave?" Knuckles says.

"Not yet. This date has just started and we need to help give those two a push," Rouge says.

"I'm telling you Shadow is not going to be happy if they find out we're snooping on his date," Knuckles says.

"Come on, they're not going to know as long as we do this right," Sonic says.

Tails says, "I still have to agree with Knuckles on this one Sonic."

"See, even Tails agree," Knuckles says.

"Come on, what's the worse that can go wrong?" Sonic questions.

"I can name a lot of things," Knuckles says.

Shadow and Maria look around for a table to sit. Maria seems to hear something, and quickly turns her head to see nothing. Maria believes that it's nothing and walks off with Shadow. Shadow and Maria don't know it, but they're going to get a date they'll never forget.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Interrupted Date

In the line for the food stand, Shadow and Maria are going to get something to eat before skating. When it's there turn, they are treated by a… hedgehog wearing a mustache and a wig wearing an apron and a hat?

"Hello newcomers, what would you like to eat for today? We got, hot dogs, chilli dogs, fries, all kinds of food and beverages," The hedgehog says.

Shadow and Maria looks at each other with confused looks.

"I'm I'll have a cheese pizza with a soda," Maria says.

"Make that two," Shadow says.

"Coming right up," The hedgehog says.

The cashier zooms in and comes out with the two pizzas and cups with soda inside.

"Here you go," The hedgehog says.

"Um thank you," Maria replies.

Shadow take a tray of food.

Just then the hedgehog puts a small basket of fries, "And here is the french fries, on the house."

"Uh thanks," Shadow says.

Then they both leave stand and are able to find a table.

Maria sits down, and says, "Hmm, for a minute there, I could have sworn that cashier looks almost like Sonic."

"It is Sonic," Shadow answers.

"How can you tell?" Maria asks.

"The blue quills are a dead give away. What is that Faker doing here of all places?" Shadow answers.

"Maybe he has a part time job here," Maria says.

"Somehow I doubt it," Shadow answers.

"If you say so," Maria says.

Then the two begin to have their lunch. Hiding in the hall by the restroom, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, and Rouge, are spying on the couple.

"Looks like things are already getting to a good start. How about we mix it up a little," Rouge says.

She grabs Knuckles, "Come on, let's grab some skates. Amy, you and Tails will keep the two occupied till then."

Rouge then drag Knuckles away from the others. Maria and Shadow continue to have their lunch, when Maria notices Rouge taking Knuckles to the skating rink.

"Hmm, I didn't know Rouge and Knuckles are going out too," Maria replies.

"Huh?" Shadow asks.

He turns his head to see Rouge and Knuckles at the line to rent skates.

"What are they doing here?" Shadow asks, gritting his teeth.

"Maybe they're on a date," Maria says.

"Like those two would go out on a date with each other," Shadow says.

"Why you say that?" Maria asks.

"Because Rouge takes the Master Emerald and Knuckles is a complete hot head," Shadow says.

"I see," Maria says.

Shadow asks, "So Maria, how have you been doing in mobius?"

"I've been having a wonderful time. There are so many places to go and places to see. I get to meet many different mobians as well. I kind of wish we got here sooner," Maria says.

"Yeah. Me too. But…" Shadow says.

He then puts his hand on Maria's causing her to blush.

"I am glad that we're together on this planet now," Shadow says, showing a small smile.

Maria smiles, "Me too."

Shadow and Maria smile at each other. Amy and Tails are watching to see the two are having a good time.

Amy happily sighs, "Aww, that is so sweet."

"I think they don't need help with their date, so about about we get going before they notice us," Tails says.

"Why do you want to leave so bad?" Amy asks.

"Because I don't feel right getting involved in their relationship. Remember what happened when the Chaotix try to get them together," Tails says.

"Hey. Last time, they got an alien invader involve because they tried to stage a fake alien abduction. We're not going to any of that. We're just going to help the two with their date and see how all of this is going to turn out," Amy says.

She stands up and walks away, "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to get Sonic to skate with me."

Tails sighs at Amy's attempt to get herself and Sonic together. Tails look to see Maria and Shadow have finish their dinner and head to the line to get some skates. Tails really feel guilty about spying on them. He knows that Shadow is going to be furious when he find out and if they do anything stupid.

After getting the skates, Shadow uses his jet shows to skate on the rink while Maria is trying to skate on the roller skating rink.

"Whoa!" Maria yelps, trying to keep her balance.

Shadow and Maria take each other's arms so Maria can balance of the skates.

"How you feel?" Shadow asks.

"This is a lot harder than it looks," Maria says.

Maria then begins to lose her balance and moves her legs around screaming a little. Then she falls onto Shadow and feels the white fur on his chest. Shadow is able to catch her in his arms. The two look at each other as they blush a little.

On a different part of the rink, Rouge and Knuckles are on rollerskates. Knuckles has his arms crossed disapproved because Rouge has force him to be with her on the rink.

"Those two are really hitting it off," Rouge says.

"Yeah. No thanks to us," Knuckles says.

"Why are you so negative about checking on them?" Rouge asks.

"Because the last time the Chaotix interfered with their relationship, Maria was almost abducted by a real alien," Knuckles says.

"True, but Shadow and Maria were able to defeat Eclipse in the end," Rouge says.

"Yeah, but he's still out there and won't stop until he destroys Shadow and destroy this planet," Knuckles says.

"Please, there is plenty of us and only one of him… and four of those little Dark Arms too," Rouge says.

Knuckles sighs, "Guess you're right."

"Now come on, how about we go skate together," Rouge says, wrapping her arms around Knuckles neck.

Knuckles screams, "If you think I'm going to go skating with you…"

"Oh come on, don't be a wimp," Rouge says, dragging Knuckles to the rink on the skates.

Then kisses his on the cheek, "And maybe have a little fun while we're add it."

"You're batty!" Knuckles screams in anger.

Shadow and Maria turn to hear Knuckles scream and Rouge has her arms around him.

Shadow says, "Hmph, maybe I was wrong. Maybe those two are dating."

"Could be," Maria says with a smile.

Shadow helps Maria stand on her feet and on the skates.

"Alright Maria, I'm going to help you skate. You try to skate and I'll pull you along," Shadow says.

"Okay," Maria says.

Shadow begins to skate backward while pulling Maria forward. Maria moves her legs so she can skate. Maria looks down at her feet feeling a little nervous, but soon disappears when she look at Shadow. Maria shows a small smile on her face. Shadow then lets go of Maria and skates further away. Maria soon find herself skating. She is able to skate to catch up with Shadow. Maria starts laughing with a smile on her face. Shadow smiles back. The two begin to skate and are very happy.

Skating from a far distance, Rouge and Knuckles watching the two hedgehogs as they skate on the rink. They can see the two are having a good time. Just then, Tails, and Amy come into the rink with skates on too. Amy also manages to grab Sonic too.

"Well, it looks like their date turns out a to be a success," Rouge says.

"I think it's romantic, right Sonic?" Amy adds.

"Yeah. They're made for each other," Sonic says.

"I agree," Tails says.

"Yeah. Those two are really hitting off, but I think we should get going, seeing how successful their date is," Knuckles says.

"Come on knuckles, Everyone knows that there's always a special surprise on a date. Shadow might end up doing something extra special for Maria," Amy says.

"I really think we should get going before they see us and ask what we're doing here," Tails says.

"It's a little too late for that," A stern voice comes up.

The five quickly turn to see Shadow and Maria right behind them. Shadow his his arms crossed and look at them with a vicious glare.

Sonic, "Oh… busted."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Shadow's Space Surprise

Having been caught by Shadow and Maria, Sonic and the others decide to explain to the couple their side of the story.

"So you see, we wanted to make sure you both have a good time. Last I remember, this is your first date and for Maria being on Mobius for the first time," Sonic says.

Amy says, "Yeah. So we wanted to make sure you two are happy, but seeing you two together, we start to realize that you both were actually doing fine."

"Of course, we wanted to make sure your date goes along smoothly," Rouge adds.

"And for the record, Tails and I didn't even want to spy on your guys and just let you two do your thing. However, the others think we should stay here and keep an eye on you two," Knuckles says.

"Please don't thank this the wrong way, we just wanted to help," Tails adds.

Maria giggles, "Don't worry, there's no hard done. You were just looking out for us."

"But I appreciate if you just give us some space. You made yourselves pretty obvious, especially Knuckles' screaming," Shadow says.

"What do you mean my screaming?" Knuckles asks, looking confused.

"We heard you yelling at Rouge earlier and has her arms wrapped around you. Are you both dating?"

"We're not dating!" Knuckles scolds.

"Not yet," Rouge says, with a wink of her eye.

Knuckles shouts with his cheeks turning red, "You're baty!

The others begin laughing even Rouge, and Shadow.

"Well, glad to know you guys aren't mad at us for spying on your date," Sonic says.

Shadow otherwise has a chao spear, "I wouldn't take that too far."

"Now Shadow, they already apologize for what happen, and promise not to do it again," Maria says.

Then asks, "Right guys."

"Don't worry, we promise to give you guys some space and not to be so loud," Amy says.

Rouge asks, "So Shadow, got anything else for Maria tonight."

"Hmmm, as a matter a fast, I have," Shadow says with a smirk.

"Really? What is it?" Maria asks.

"You'll see," Shadow says, holding the purple chaos emerald.

Sonic and the others look shocked.

"Where did you get that?" Sonic asks.

"I found it during my last mission," Shadow says.

"So what the chaos emerald has to do with your date?" Tails asks.

Shadows holds Maria's hand, raises the emerald in the air, and shouts, "Chaos Control!"

The emerald begins to glow bright that it blinds everyone. When the bright light clears, they can see that Shadow and Maria are gone.

"Hey! Where did they go?!" Amy asks.

"I think this is something that they want some alone time," Sonic says.

"And they took the chaos emerald with them," Knuckles adds.

"That's okay. We'll ask for it back when they finish with their date," Tails says.

Knuckles sighs, "I guess so."

"Well, now that our work is done, I better get going. There's a giant green gem on Angel Island with my name on it," Rouge says with a grin.

Then flies out of the skating rink to get to the gem. Knuckles becomes furious to hear the bat's statement and chances after her.

"Hey! You get back here Rouge! If you think I'll let you take the Master Emerald, you're even more baty then I thought!" Knuckles shouts as he runs out the rink.

Now that Rouge and Knuckles are gone, Sonic, Tails, and Amy are the only ones left.

Sonic asks, "You guys wanna get some chilli dogs?"

"Yeah!" Tails cheers.

"Good idea. I'm starving," Amy replies.

"Great. Chilli dogs are on me," Sonic says.

The three laugh as they make their way to the food stand to get something to eat. They do wonder is where Shadow has taken Maria for their special night.

In the special place, Maria surprisingly says, "Wow! I can't believe it. I… I haven't been here in years."

"I know it's a little old and dusty, but I thought we could gaze at the planet in the ARK, like we used to," Shadow says.

"It's perfect," Maria says.

Shadow and Maria watch the planet earth from the Space Colony ARK, a place where they both live, where they first meet, and where they have fond memories. Sadly, it's also when they have the awful separation. And yet, how Maria been revived and reunited in Mobius.

Maria smiles, "It's been a long time since we did this."

"I know. I thought it will be nice to do catch up in the Colony," Shadow says.

"Thank you Shadow," Maria says.

The two sit down on the ground and watch the planet from their space station. Maria smiles happily because it's been a long time since they done this together. Just then, a shooting star flies across the sky making Maria gasps in amazement.

Maria places her hand on the ground and leans close to Shadow. Shadow does the same, only he places his hand on Maria's. The two smile and look at the stars and planet together. After a little time looking at the sight, they both turn to each other with smiles on their faces. They both places their forehead in front of each other, and soon the two kissed each other. Not long the two part their lips with look at each other with smiles.

Maria sighs leaning to Shadow, and says, "Shadow, thank you. It was the best night of my life."

"Mine too," Shadow answers, putting his hand on Maria's shoulder.

The two continue to look at the stars and planet for their star gazing. Out in space, two bright stars sight close to each other like diamonds. Maria and Shadow date has been successful, as well as their love for each other.


End file.
